


De la peinture sur le coeur

by shut_up_sarah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, One Shot, Original Story - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_sarah/pseuds/shut_up_sarah
Summary: Un monde sans art -





	De la peinture sur le coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Créer à partir d'un projet d'école

C'était mon anniversaire lorsque la loi est passée: toute forme d'art est considérée comme illégale. Il est formellement interdit de produire des sons avec sa bouche ou à l'aide d'un instrument, de peindre ou de faire des croquis, sauf si ceux-ci ont pour sujet l'architecture d'une future construction, l'anatomie du corps humain ou une carte du monde. Cette réponse était le fruit d'un gouvernement ne sachant comment réagir face à des artistes demandant d'être vues à leur juste valeur. Il n'y a plus de films au cinéma, plus de jeu vidéo pour passer le temps, plus de musique dans les restaurants et aucun livre de fiction. Les rues sont remplies d'un silence lourd et les murs, autrefois couvertes de graffiti, ont retrouvé leurs couleurs ternes. Le monde d'avant m'était inconnu, celui où l'art était permis, mais souvent discriminé. Ma mère était peintre et mon père était poète. Je ne possède aucun souvenir des traits de leur visage, mais le vacarme que les policiers ont créé en défonçant la porte de ma maison pour les emmener est resté gravé pour toujours dans ma mémoire. J'étais resté seul avec mon gâteau d'anniversaire, les bougies encore allumées. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que je n'allais jamais les revoir. J'avais cinq ans.

Mes parents m'avaient transmis l'importance de l'art, ils avaient laissé derrière eux des centaines d'ouvrages de nature différente qui n'avait pas été trouvée par la police dont certains étaient abandonnés, condamnés à n'être jamais fini. Il m'était incapable d'écrire un poème comme ceux de mon père. Ses poèmes étaient comme des tableaux remplis d'images, peints avec des couleurs qui m'étaient inconnues. Ayant passé plus de temps avec ma mère la peinture était venue naturellement. Après l'enlèvement de mes parents, j'avais été placé sous la garde de ma grand-mère maternelle. Pour la première fois, à l'âge de dix ans, j'ai enfreint la loi.

Je m'étais décidé à finir les oeuvres de ma mère et de créer ma propre collection. Ma grand-mère m'avait prévenue du danger, mais elle connaissait sa fille et elle connaissait sa petite fille: l'art prend du courage et du courage j'en avais plein. Je m'étais pratiquée en esquissant des lieux issus de mon esprit, l'art était pour moi la seule façon de courir sans quitter la maison. Mes talents étaient loin d'être comparables à ceux de mes parents, j'étais déçu de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ma grand-mère essayait de me consoler en me disant que la beauté de ma peinture n'était pas limitée à ce dont elle a l'aire, mais aussi à ce qu'elle nous faisait ressentir. Son soutien m'avait permis de réaliser que ma peinture me donnait de l'espoir, c'était le symbole de mes désirs et de mes craintes. La crainte de me faire découvrir, ce qui m'aurait couté un bras, peut être même un oeil si la chance est de mon côté.

J'avais étudié les peintures de ma mère que le public n'avait jamais vue, essayant de comprendre leur signification comme la maternelle m'avait appris à le faire avant que cela soit interdit. Je n'aimais pas ça, l'analyse c'était pour les vieux, ceux qui critique le travail des autres sans être capable d'en créer eux même. Moi je ne faisais que les apprécier, sans essayer d'en trouver le sens. Pourtant les vieux écoutent les oiseaux chanter et ils ne comprennent pas davantage ce qu'ils racontent, mais ils écoutent. Parfois avec l'art il est important de seulement regarder. Ceux qui n'ont pas regardé avant, n'en aura plus jamais la chance, tant que cette loi tiendra. L'art existe parce que vivre n'est pas assez, l'art est la liberté de plier ce que les autres voient comme une ligne droite, l'art est de danser avec le chaos, l'art n'est pas un objet c'est une vision, l'art est l'individualisme, l'art est la créativité et la créativité est la plus grande rébellion de l'existence. Ce jour-là j'avais la certitude de ne pas être la seule hors-la-loi. Les graffitis incomplets sur les murs, le son d'un violon au loin, les femmes sans yeux, les hommes sans bras et les enfants à qui il manquait des doigts, c'était la preuve qu'il me fallait. Je n'étais pas seul, il y avait quelque part d'autres personnes comme moi, qui risque chaque jour leur vie pour accomplir leur passion qui était autrefois leur travail. L'art est et restera la plus haute forme d'espoir et je le voie dans les yeux des passants de la rue.

J'ai vingt ans et j'ai brisé cette loi tant de fois que je ne saurais le dire, éprouvant à chaque fois une brûlante passion, sentant le sang couler dans mes veines comme de la lave jusque dans mes mains, pourtant froide d'inquiétude, qui travaillait sur mon autoportrait. Le nombre de canevas laissé par mes parents s'épuise lentement, certains possèdent même différentes couches de peinture. Aux files des années, j'ai créé plus d'un millier d'esquisses. J'avais réimaginé ma ville d'innombrable fois, je possédais un inventaire de tous les peintures célèbres, d'esquisse de portrait issu de la renaissance, un calepin rempli de visage, certains connus, d'autres non et les peintures de ma mère qui était achevé, une moitié venant de son coeur et l'autre du mien.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Je rentre chez moi marchant la tête haute passant à travers la foule de gens qui s'écarte de mon chemin me lançant des regards apeurés et désapprobateurs, les mains couvertes de peinture et ma dernière toile blanche sous le bras.

Chez moi, je rassemble mes oeuvres en les plaçant contre le mur, me répétant que je les ai créés à partir de rien, comme un dieu. Les lumières de l'appartement sont toutes allumées, les rideaux sont ouverts lorsque je m'installe au milieu de mon salon, un vinyle installé sur le tourne disque le volume au maximum et mon dernier canevas installé sur le chevalet. Je laisse ma porte grande ouverte et je m'installe, un pinceau à la main entamant mon dernier chef d'oeuvre. On est le six mars, mon anniversaire, le jour ou la loi est passée. Les seules bougies qui brûleront aujourd'hui seront mes tableaux, lorsque la police y mettra le feu. Un coup de feu a retenti deux cent quarante-trois secondes après que la première couleur ait été appliquée sur ma toile, elle restera à jamais inachevée. Que les toiles enflammées éclairent les esprits fermés. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je vais retrouver mes parents.


End file.
